


Ghosting

by SnowFireKurokami



Series: HEAVENS [1]
Category: Original Work, Shane Dawson and crew, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Transgender, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFireKurokami/pseuds/SnowFireKurokami





	Ghosting

Casper awoke to a loud shout and banging on the bedroom door.

"Casper wake up! I called you fifteen minutes ago!"

Wincing at the close proximity of the banging near his head Casper groaned and sat up, just managing to make a loud enough sound that would have the blasted human alarm clock move away from his bedside. Mrs Jackson (aka the human alarm clock) was the head matron of the orphanage. Sometimes it was nice how on hands she was, especially with the younger kids but most of the time she was a real dinosaur of a brute. Sighing Casper ran his fingers through faded electric blue hair as he yawned and shuffled out of bed and to the shared bathrooms. Stubbing his little toe in the process of getting to the grimy sink he near shrieked when the soap bar turned up with a dead roach on the other side of it.

"Oh my god, such fu- stupid kids!" He half yelled, not loud enough for anyone to hear but definetly hoping someone did hear the distaste in his voice.

The pain in his toe was nearly forgotten as he washed up to look half presentable, going back into his room to change into chemical romance socks, pale jeans and long sleeved shirt. His eyes facing upwards as he did to not have to look at long and short scars littered around his skin in pink and white stripes.

 

Once outside of the bedroom Casper was immediately faced with a woman with hair pulled impossibly tight into a priss bun and age lines that made the frown on her face that much more menacing.

"Mrs. Jackson."

"Casper, you woke late and now it's 9: 45. Josh has been waiting for you for nearly an hour!" She reprimanded, her words clipped and sharp and only got icier seeing Casper roll his eyes heavenward with obvious disdain.

"Arms."

"Now? Don't you want me to go see Josh?" Casper snarked, regretting it the moment his eyes connected with the icy stare of the woman. Sighing he rolled up both sleeves to show her, turning brown eyes upwards and tapping his foot as she grabbed both his arms and tisked with a nod.

"Alright, to the living room you know the drill."

Getting shooed off Casper gladly hurried off down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. Avoiding other kids that outnumbered the faculty three to one. Once there he plopped down unto the couch like a bag of wet potatoes (yes that is the term) and sat there fiddling with his sleeves. A moment later and Josh was standing in front of him. The man was a solid five ten and the only thing keeping his stomach from popping out was from the work outs he did at the gym he made sure to talk about. He took one look at Casper before snapping his fingers as if to call a dog.

"Roll them." He said crisply, tapping his foot as if the end of the world would happen in less than three seconds. A deep rooted anger found its way bubbling up to Casper's chest as he folded his arms defiantly. If he had a penny for each time this man acted as if he was the king over all living things he would be able to buy ever thing from a Starbucks menu. The only thing that angered Casper more was that other kids were _"checked"_ by Josh in the same manner.

Josh's patience seemed to be wearing thin that day however as Casper felt a rising panic bubble seeing a vein pop in Josh's head. Thankfully before either could move Mrs. Jackson reappeared with two other people behind her. The next few words stunning and peeving Casper all at the same time.

"Josh the van is ready for you. This is Jay and Mira, they'll be going with you."


End file.
